


I Got a Taste of Love in a Simple Way

by Shani20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Baby, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Godparents, Hospital, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, soft Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shani20/pseuds/Shani20
Summary: Derek and Stiles are about to become uncles and, unbeknownst to them, godparents.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 60





	I Got a Taste of Love in a Simple Way

Stiles paced the hospital waiting room, hands tapping against his jean-clad thighs. Before he was able to wear a hole in the floor a strong hand grabbed his own and pulled him into a comforting embrace. He inhaled his partner's unique scent, an odd mixture of the woods and leather, calming down almost instantly. Stiles squeezed the hand still attached to his in thanks and leaned back against that muscular chest he loved so much. The calm didn't last long though as his free hand began tapping away its nervous rhythm once more. 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2, 1 2, 1 2 3, 1 2- Again his hand is taken.

"Just breathe Stiles. Follow my breathing, calm down," Derek murmured into his ear. Each breath blowing hot air over Stiles' ear. Well now he was nervous for an entirely different reason. Maybe they could just sneak off to an empty room or toilet stall and he could let Derek - "We're not having sex while we wait to become uncles."

"What?! Why the hell not?! We've been here hours, I clearly need to work off some energy and I can feel how much you need to as well," Stiles exclaimed indignantly, gaining the attention of other people in the waiting room. Derek could smell how horrified the elderly couple beside them was.

"Stiles no," And that was all Derek had to growl on the matter, if Stiles wanted to have sex it would have to wait until Allison had given birth and they had gone home. Stiles huffed in response, stepped away from his husband and resumed his pacing.

An hour and a half later (more than enough time to go home, have a quickie, and come back Derek!) Scott walked into the waiting room and nearly burst out laughing at the sight in front of him. There was a wide ring of empty seats and floorspace around where Stiles and Derek had been impatiently waiting. Apparently Derek had resorted to sitting on top of Stiles who was sprawled out on the floor, face down, snoring and drooling. Derek was just glaring at anyone who so much as glanced in their direction, including an elderly couple who looked white as sheets. Thankfully he managed to contain his laughter, though not the delighted smile that spread across his face. Oh well, he'd been smiling since the baby had arrived, this only added to his utter joy.

The second Scott had entered the room Derek's eyes had snapped over to him, quickly assessing his friend and reassuring himself that everything was fine. Slapping his husband's backside he stood and marched over to Scott, leaving Stiles to wake up on his own in a puddle of his own drool. On the floor. Evidently, he deserved the 'Husband of the Year' award...not!

"Well?" Derek gestured towards the doors leading to the rooms holding Allison and the pup. "How are they?" He questioned, anxious hazel eyes peering into Scott's, as if he could read Scott's mind. Then again, he might be able to Derek always seems to know everything, even non-wolfy things. Abandoning that train of thought he decided to put them out of their misery now that Stiles had managed to get himself standing. Swaying and grumbling death threats to his husband, but still standing.

Scott’s grin widened even more before he replied, “They’re both fine, beautiful and exhausted, but fine,” repeating that both his wife and child were alright for both Derek’s sake and his own. Just witnessing the birth had nearly been too much for him. Scott had been quite tempted to leave the room for a few minutes to clear his head, but Allison’s bone-crushing grip on his hand and murderous glare prevented him from stepping even an inch from where he was standing.

“Come on, Allison’s probably wondering if she really did break my hand,” Scott clapped his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, making his best friend stumble forwards into Derek. They had to pass a few rooms with screaming babies and mothers before they made it to Allison’s room at the end of the hall. All three of them crept in silently, afraid of disturbing the peace inside the room, and saw Allison sat up against the headboard smiling down in adoration at the child cradled in her arms. Stiles heard a quiet sniffling and whirled round to face Scott who had tears running down his face, frozen in place by the overwhelming love he felt for his family.

“Dude,” Stiles breathed out in awe, “you made a baby!” His cheeks felt like they were going to split from the size of the grin lighting up his face. Even the usually stoic Derek was beaming, staring at the scene in front of him with such wonder, like a child on christmas morning. The three of them stayed in the doorway observing the mother and child until Allison turned to them and beckoned them closer with her head, never relinquishing her hold on the baby.

Not wanting to disobey, they stepped forward slowly. The distance between the door and bed could have been no more than ten feet, yet it felt like miles to all three men. Scott reached his little family first, immediately placing an arm around them with that stupid smile still on his face.

“Hey Ali,” Stiles greeted her, “how are you feeling? how’s the baby? do you need anything? food? water? water would be good for you, I’ll go get you some.” he rambled on, asking question after question. He hadn’t seen the amused look on her face, mixed with so much fondness she thought her heart might explode with it.

Derek saw the look.

“Stiles, she’s fine. They’re both fine. Just sit down so we can finally meet the little one.” With that Derek put a hand on Stiles’ right shoulder and gently pushed him down into the chair. He then turned his eager eyes on the new mother, practically begging to hold the child. The newest member of the pack.

“Stiles, Derek,” Allison takes a deep breath and glances to Scott before looking back to their Alpha and his mate, “meet your niece Melissa Hallie McCall…” It takes a minute or two of just staring before either of them catch on. Unsurprisingly Stiles is first, jumping up from his seat in shock.

“Hallie? As in Hale?” He questioned them in utter disbelief. Derek couldn’t speak, choking on his words, feeling his eyes becoming hot with unshed tears. For once in his life didn’t hold them back, letting them stream down his face, the smell of salt in the room becoming thicker.

“I -“ He stuttered, still processing this enormous honour, “-I don’t. What? Why would you-?” Derek cut himself off unable to form anymore words. There were no words for this, no way of ever showing how grateful or blessed he felt by this, this privilege.

“That’s not all,” Scott says, answering Derek’s questions without saying it out loud. They were family, of course she was a Hale, even if she didn’t have Hale blood running through her veins. “We would like you both to be little Mel’s godparents. We know its a huge responsibility but there is no one else we could ever trust our daughter with more than the two of you.” His face is so earnest and open as he speaks. Suddenly a flash of nervousness spike his scent and Derek realises neither he nor Stiles has answers them. Though a look at his husband’s rigid form and teary face shows that he is feeling exactly the same as Derek. Dumbfounded.

Nevertheless, as if they could ever reject their friends’ request.

“We would be honoured,” Derek replied solemnly, “now, can I please hold my beautiful goddaughter?” He pleads to Allison, drawing a small laugh from everyone in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this one, it's been a while since I've posted anything.


End file.
